


Happy / Lucky

by Haywire



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: F/M, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9024957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: When Tallahassee and Little Rock give them a little time alone. Columbus tries a little something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma_Oz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Emma_Oz, I hope you enjoy it! :)

Columbus stared out the hotel window at the looming outline of the Eiffel Tower. It was late and consequently dark outside, but even in the darkness its familiar shape was impossible to ignore.

“It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?” he said.

“Yeah yeah,” came Wichita’s reply. “Look, they don’t go out camping or whatever every night, so are you going to help me or not?” She stood facing him, tugging at his belt as she struggled to get it undone.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” he muttered. It was pitch black; they dare not light a candle or use any other form of illumination for fear of attracting zombies so fumbling in the dark was their only option. It kind of added to the whole romantic nature of it too, or so he thought, but then he went and got distracted by the view so what did he know?

Tallahassee and Little Rock were off on a little adventure, which was Tallahassee’s way of giving the couple privacy for a short period of time in order to get it on. He’d begrudgingly obliged them on this occasion thanks to Wichita scoring a random pack of Twinkies on her last supply run.

They’d been gone for a little over an hour, taking a tent and some supplies with them, and would be back in the morning. That was only a handful of hours from now, Columbus estimated, though with no actual clocks or working watches he couldn’t be positive.

Wichita’s success at unfastening snapped his mind back to the present, and she quickly slipped the belt out and off completely in one deft motion. Her fingers then moved to unbutton and unzip his jeans, and he pulled back a little at how fast she was moving.

“Careful, careful… you don’t waste any time, do you -” he started, stopping when she interrupted him with a passionate kiss. Wichita did slow did a little, careful not to catch any part of him with the zipper, and she groaned against his lips as her hand slipped inside the now slack clothing and the boxers underneath.

“Apparently I’m not the only one excited.” She kissed him once more, then slid down to her knees, pulling both his jeans and underwear down as she sank to the floor. He was standing at half mast, and Wichita slowly stroked him with her right hand while looking up at his face. She loved the way he bit his lip in anticipation, and she locked eyes with him as she leaned in closer, closer, then slowly extended her tongue.

It was Columbus’s turn to groan as she licked the length of him, down to the base and then back up again, then circling his shaft, once, twice, three times before pulling away. He knew she was teasing him, knew what was coming next, but he shivered in excitement nonetheless.

Her mouth enveloped his swollen head, the warmth eliciting further noises from him, and he slid a hand down to stroke her hair as she moved back and forth. Wichita took her time, pulling back every now and then to use her hand, sliding it back and forth at the same pace.

It never took long for him to get fully hard, and tonight was no exception. After a minute or two of Wichita’s oral attention she pulled away, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and removing it as she got to her feet, her pants and underwear following immediately after.

Columbus took a step or two backwards, reaching out with his hand to feel the edge of the bed and then sitting on it once he was there. He enveloped her in an embrace once she arrived, burying his head in her chest and pulling her in closer. Once his lips found their target he gently nibbled on her nipple, careful not to bite too hard before moving onto the other.

She took his right hand and moved it down between her legs, tilting her head back as Columbus caught on and tentatively slid a finger inside of her, then another as he realized how ready she was. He adjusted his thumb until it was right _there_ and began rubbing that in circles as well, much to Wichita’s delight.

“Yes yes, right there, god,” she said, leaning her head onto his shoulder and panting.

He pulled away from her breast, putting his hands on her hips. “Hold on a second, I want to try something.”

Before she could ask him what he was planning Columbus lay back on the bed, moving her up with him. She gasped a little as his still hard member brushed against her pussy while she straddled him, kneeling her away up the bed along with him. Once he was fully on his back she realized what he was intending, and she placed herself directly over his face, careful not to literally sit on him but positioning herself close to his waiting mouth.

“You don’t have to… oh. Oh, wow, you… you,” Wichita started, losing her train of thought as his tongue swirled back and forth. “Jesus, Columbus,” she breathed, reaching one hand out onto the wall to steady herself. “When did you… nnnngh.”

Unable to properly reply, Columbus simply grinned - even though she clearly couldn’t see it - and continued his ministrations. It was his first time even attempting oral, and while he didn’t actually penetrate her, he could tell from Wichita’s reactions that this was going to become a new staple in his routine.

He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, however. Given the angle it was awkward to try and reach her breasts, so instead he just kept them on her hips, though she was in control of positioning and moving her body to better align herself with his willing tongue.

“Ok, god,” Wichita said, gasping. “You need to fuck me now. Like right now.”

She didn’t wait for a response, instead moving her body down and reaching back to grab him, quickly aligning things and sliding down on top of him.

Normally their sex ended with the standard missionary position, with Columbus taking his time in entering her, with the exception of one wild night from behind that he frequently referred to on the nights when they couldn’t be together, but this time Wichita was in control and she did not want him to ease in at all. She sank down as far as possible, and Columbus gasped as he was as deep inside of her as he’d ever been.

She rode him for all she was worth, pushing herself up off of the bed with her hands and then back down again. Columbus, for his part, thrusted in time with her but let her take the lead, and did his best to make things last as long as possible.

The bed squeaked and squealed in protest, interspersed with their own cries of pleasure, and he was pleasantly surprised that it hadn’t broken yet. Columbus tried to focus on that - how old was this bed? When was it last used? By whom? - as a way to distract himself.

It didn’t last long.

When he came, Wichita followed suit, orgasming almost simultaneously, another first for them. She slumped over onto his chest, her heart pounding hard against his, out of synch with each other but seemingly filling in the other’s offbeats to form one steady, constant humming.

He blinked, reaching up to tuck a lock of Wichita’s hair behind her ear. She was still resting against him, her head buried into the bed alongside of him, finally coming up for air after a minute or two. Her face was still flush, and her eyes wide.

“Ok, I don’t think I want to know where you got that idea from,” Wichita started, knowing the possible source but not wanting to contaminate the awesomeness of the act by confirming its source. “But I’m so glad you did, because wow. Wow, lover.” She ducked down and kissed him softly before rolling over, still in his arms.

“You’re welcome,” Columbus said in his best pseudo-macho voice, which wasn’t very good at all but made them both laugh. “I just, I dunno. I wanted to return the favour, that’s all.”

“Consider it paid in full, good sir,” she said. “Though that doesn’t mean you can’t ever do it again, of course.”

“Of course.” He grinned and sighed happily.

“You’re right, it really is beautiful.” She nodded to the Eiffel Tower outside the window, which was visible to her now too. “Do you think we’ll ever get to see the real one some day?”

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. “Vegas will have to do for now, I suppose.”

“If this is what we have, then I’m still incredibly lucky. And happy,” Wichita said, kissing him again. She pulled back, eyes wide again. “Hey now, was that another twitch I felt?” She smirked and slid her hand downward.

“What can I say? I guess I’m incredibly happy to get lucky.”

She laughed and kissed him again, then a second time, slower and deeper. They still had another hour or so, if they pushed their luck, and they were in Vegas after all.


End file.
